The Benefits Of Being Friends
by cass189
Summary: Things take a different course than that expected after Bella makes one late night booty call. EXB, All Human.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this story is not unlike many others out there. I wrote it a long time ago and only now decided to post it.

If enough people like this it will be a short story with about 4 or 5 chapters full with lemons. If not, I'll just leave it as a one-shot.

Please let me know what you think about it and if you leave me a review I'll send you a teaser of what might be the next chapter.

As always, thanks to Kiriny13 for being an awesome Beta.

Warning: There are lemons in this chapter!

* * *

**The Benefits of Being Friends**

**Chapter 1  
**

BPOV

I couldn't sleep. No matter what I did or how hard I tried, I simply couldn't sleep!

More than two months had passed since the last time I was with Edward and it was starting to make me anxious.

I needed to have him with me again. I needed to feel his hands running up and down my body, his breath on my neck as he bit down on it.

I needed to feel his body pressed against mine. I needed to feel his mouth closing around my nipple and his hard erection inside of me, filling me completely.

The simple act of thinking about it made my whole body shiver with anticipation. That man did inexplicable things to me.

I got out of bed and started to walk around the apartment trying to decide if I should call Edward or not. I knew he wouldn't mind me calling and would be here as fast as possible, but I always fought with myself before calling him.

One side of me, the responsible and balanced one, knew I would only end up hurting myself.

The other one, however, kept telling me I deserved at least a few hours of escape from reality and Edward sure knew how to provide that escape.

I knew perfectly well that the side of me that wanted to be with Edward would win the fight. It always did. I craved for him too much to not call or run to his apartment when he was the one calling.

Being with him had almost become an addiction.

Edward and I have known each other since we were little. Our parents were friends, so we grew up together.

The first time we slept together was about two years ago after one of his sister Alice's parties. We drank a little more than we were used to and when he walked me home things kind of unraveled.

Well, I might have attacked him to say the truth, but he eagerly complied with my attack.

When we woke up that morning, we didn't know how to react to each other. We felt awkward and uncomfortable while we sat at the kitchen table, especially due to the fact that we didn't know what it had meant. Our doubts made us dance around each other and the issue itself until I called him up a week after that night.

Much to my surprise, Edward accepted my invitation and without any drinks in our systems I could clearly see how amazing he was.

No one had ever been able to make me feel so good, so wanted, and so satisfied as he had that night. I couldn't seem to get enough of him since then.

That day marked the beginning of our new relationship. Every time one of us was feeling down, lonely or simply needed some sexual release, we would call each other and sleep together.

What this new relationship of ours was, I still couldn't tell. I didn't know if we could be considered just friends anymore or if we were friends with benefits at this point. Or even if we were something else completely.

The only thing I knew for sure was that for the last two years, I had been developing feelings for Edward that went beyond simple lust… feelings that shouldn't be allowed, feelings that I should be able to block.

I was in love with him, I knew that much. I also knew, almost for sure, that he did not feel the same way for me. How could he, after all?

I knew I should have ended our encounters when I realized I liked him. I knew that prolonging them would only make it harder for me when it ended but, truly, how could I put an end to the only thing that got me as close to him as I wanted to be? As close as I was allowed to be?

I sighed and picked up the phone, knowing Edward would probably still be awake. He didn't usually get much sleep.

The phone rang twice before he picked it up. There was no trace of sleep in his voice as I had predicted.

"Bella…"

"Hey." I was sure he probably already knew what this phone call was about but he wouldn't say anything before I did. If I was the one calling, I had to be the one asking him to come over. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing too exciting, I'm just reading a book. What about you?"

"I'm currently walking around the apartment. I couldn't sleep."

"I see…" I bit my lower lip and leaned in against the couch.

"Edward, do you want to come over?"

"Do you want me to come over?" It was clear to both of us that I did. He enjoyed teasing me way too much.

"You know I do. I wouldn't be calling you if I didn't…" He chuckled loudly.

"Is this a booty call, Bella?" I bit my lower lip again while feeling myself blush.

"Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Are you available?"

"When am I not available for you, Bella?" Never actually. Ever since I first met him, he would always be available when I needed him for whatever it was. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes." A smiled appeared on my face.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I certainly hope so." I could hear him walking around his apartment, probably getting ready to leave. "Oh, and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Since I'm coming over to attend to a few very specific needs of yours, maybe you could do something for me…"

"What would that be?" I raised an eyebrow, wondering what else he could possibly want from me now.

"Wear one of those little outfits of yours for me." I immediately understood what he meant and couldn't help but to giggle while walking to my bedroom.

"I will."

"Good." I hung up and opened the closet door, knowing perfectly well what to wear. I knew he had a particular preference for my blue lace baby doll, so it definitely seemed like the right choice for tonight.

--

I took a quick shower and got dressed while waiting for Edward. As I finished getting ready, he knocked on the door and I went to open it.

He looked, as always, breathtaking. I smiled at him and gestured for him to come in while taking a good look at him.

Once I closed the door, he wrapped his arms around me, crashing me to his chest, and started to kiss my neck.

"I see you tended to my little request." I kissed his jaw before letting my teeth gently run along the skin there.

"I did. Do you like it?" He took a step back in order to look at me and allowed his eyes to trail up and down my body.

This would normally make me feel self-conscious and awkward but it was different with Edward. No one knew my body as well as he did...

"I definitely do." He took a step in my direction again and let his hands run up my thighs to my waist.

I pulled him in for a kiss, giving him access when he tried to open my mouth and letting him thrust his tongue inside it repeatedly.

I moaned against his mouth as he began to move his hands along my body. Then, I pulled on his coat, letting him know I wanted him to take it off.

When he pulled back to take it off, I let my eyes run up and down his body while biting my lower lip. He noticed me doing this and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…" He shook his head not believing me and wrapped his arms around me once again. "It's just that you're really good to look at."

He chuckled and I instantly knew I was blushing slightly.

I let him kiss me softly before pulling back to see if I could get him something. It was silly, but when we were like this and I got nervous, I felt the need to be polite.

"Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Don't be silly, Bella. The only think I want to eat right now is you and you know it." My knees went instantly weak and I had to take a deep breath.

How could this man still affect me so much with so little? I had been with him countless times and he could still make me melt with just a few words…

He placed his hands on my ass and lifted me up so I was sitting on the table where my laptop normally was and he could stand between my legs.

The feel of his hands on my stomach, under my baby doll, sent shivers down my spine and I couldn't help but moan when he kissed one of my nipples through the thin fabric.

He took the opportunity to pull my baby doll off, leaving me only in my panties and then turned his attention to my breast again.

When he nibbled gently on my nipple, I moaned and moved my hands to his hair while wrapping my legs around him.

"Edward…" He pulled back to look at me and took my lower lip in between his, sucking gently.

I started to unbutton his shirt while he kissed me and ran my hands up his bare chest, feeling his muscles clench and relax at my touch.

"Do you want to move to the bedroom?" I nodded and with his help took his shirt completely off.

He then picked me up once again and started to walk to the bedroom while I kept nibbling on his neck and running my hands along his arms.

Once in the bedroom, he lay me down on the bed and I immediately knelt so I could open the button of his jeans.

He kept kissing my neck and shoulder while I did so and shuddered when I brushed his already hard erection while pulling his jeans down.

When his pants were off, he made me lie down on the bed and settled himself on top of me, between my open legs.

He left a trail of kisses along my body that only stopped at my breasts. He took one of them in his mouth and started to suck on it while his hand kneaded the other.

"I love your breasts, Bella. I could keep doing this the whole night…" He took my nipple in between his teeth and bit gently on it, making me gasp.

I could feel that insistent need for him growing in my stomach and between my legs so I moved my hips upward, brushing against him in an attempt to relieve some of that need.

He understood what I wanted and started to kiss down my stomach to my waist. He knelt down on the bed and pulled my panties off before moving to lie between my legs again.

He leaned in and started to kiss the inside of my thighs, leaving goose bumps all over my body.

He looked up at me with a smirk on his face and placed his hands on my waist in order to pull me in his direction before burying his head between my legs. He ran his tongue up my slit several times, causing me to moan and grab his hair.

He then placed one of his hands on my thigh and lifted my leg so it was on his shoulder and his tongue could dart deeper inside of me.

I could quickly feel myself nearing my release as he expertly moved his tongue inside of me. When he moved to suck on my clit, I came undone while screaming his name.

He kissed up my body while I came down from my high and I wrapped my arms around him in order to feel him closer to me.

"Thank you for that." He chuckled and I pulled on his hair.

"You're welcome." He moved his head so he could speak near my ear, making me shudder in the process. "As I said earlier, you're the only thing I want to eat tonight. You taste so amazingly good, Bella."

He nibbled on my ear and cupped my right breast as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of having him so close to me, his hands running all over my body.

When he came to kiss my mouth, I gladly complied and kissed him back with all the need I felt.

I moved my body beneath his while running my hands along his back and felt his erection pressing against my thigh. I may have gotten my release, but he hadn't yet and I was in no way ready to let him go already.

I wrapped my legs around him once again and moved so the tip of his erection was brushing my entrance. He groaned against my neck and bit down on it hard.

"Bella…" I kissed his shoulder and rubbed against him once more.

"Do I get to return the favor?" I moved my hand between us and ran a finger along his length.

"Later. I want to be inside of you first." He moved on top of me, making his erection press against my entrance.

The feeling of him so close to where I needed him and the way he was talking to me set my whole body ablaze. I was once again desperate for the relief only he could provide.

"I need you inside of me, Edward!" It was incredible how fast he could turn me on.

"Aren't we eager tonight?"

"Well it's been almost two months." He raised an eyebrow at me while moving his right hand down my body.

"That means you haven't been with anyone else since we last were together?"

"I haven't been with anyone but you for a long time." I haven't been with anyone else since we first slept together to be more precise… "Edward, I really do need you."

He smiled but did not bother to tease me this time around. I guess he needed me as much as I needed him. He grabbed my waist and slid inside of me in one of his perfectly smooth moves.

I immediately wrapped my hands around his back as he buried his face on the crook of my neck while moving faster and faster on top of me.

"You feel so good, Bella." I moaned loudly while moving one of my hands down to his ass so I could feel him deeper inside of me.

From that moment on, he alternated between fast and deep thrusts to shallower ones, and that had me going completely crazy.

He was hitting all the right places inside of me and he damn well knew it.

He nibbled on my earlobe, only increasing the pleasure I was already feeling, and whispered in my ear.

"Let go, Bella. Come for me." The knot in my stomach became impossibly tighter with his words and I knew it wouldn't take me long to come undone like he wanted.

It was amazing how even after I had had my first release, he could lead me over the edge so easily again.

With one deliciously deep thrust, he had me screaming his name while my back arched off the bed.

My nails dug on his back and he moaned before biting down on my neck.

My clenching muscles closed tightly around him, making him spill inside of me while he moaned my name.

Once he stopped moving, he lifted his head to kiss my mouth a few times before rolling to the side.

We both collapsed on the bed panting for air and only when our breathing came back to normal did I lay on my side with my back pressed against Edward's chest.

He let his hand that was on my stomach run up and down, sending shocks of electricity throughout my whole body.

I really enjoyed when he did that. The way he softly caressed my body made me feel special and cherished.

When he leaned in to kiss my shoulder, I closed my eyes, thinking about how amazing it felt to have his lips pressed against my skin.

Could he tell how I felt about him when I would close my eyes like this and sigh dreamily? What was he thinking while he was touching me like this? Did he know I only called him so frequently because I needed to have him close to me as often as possible? Did he know it wasn't just about the sex for me? Was sex the only reason he always accepted my invitations? Was sex the only reason behind all those times he decided to call me himself?

EPOV

I wrapped my arm around Bella's naked form and pressed her back to my chest.

I ran my hand along her stomach feeling her soft and warm skin. I would, ever so often, lean in to leave a trail of light kisses along her shoulder.

Every time I did so, she would close her eyes and sigh. What was she thinking? Could she tell what I wanted to say by caressing her so softly? Did she know how I truly felt about her? Did she know I only attended to her booty calls because I wanted to be with her more than anything? …or did she think I was only interested in the sex?

Granted, the sex with her was amazing but it wasn't what ultimately kept me coming back.

I knew perfectly well how I felt about her. I knew I was in love with her, have been for a long time, but I just couldn't seem to be able to let the words out in front of her.

I often wondered why that was. Why was I such a coward when it came to telling her I wanted nothing more but to be with her?

I knew the answer to that. I had come to realize it was because I was scared. Scared of pushing her away completely, scared of finding out she didn't feel the same way for me and even scared of knowing she did. Mainly, I was scared of losing whatever it was that we had.

Truthfully, I didn't know what we were at this point. Were we still just friends? Were we friends with benefits? Fuck buddies? Was that how she viewed our relationship? Or had we blurred the lines in such a way that we didn't know what we were anymore?

It certainly seemed that way sometimes…

Bella sighed once more and I leaned in to gently bite her neck while letting my hand travel up her stomach to cup one of her breasts. She moaned when I did so and gave me a better access to her neck by moving her head to the side.

"Edward if you keep doing that…" She stopped mid-sentence when I cupped her breast once again.

"What will happen?" She covered my hand with hers and brushed her body against mine.

"You'll have to finish what you started." I chuckled against her neck and she slowly brushed her body against mine again.

She moved her hips making my already hard erection press further against her lower back.

How could she have so much power over me?

She moved her hand to my hair and turned a little in order to kiss me properly.

"Well Bella, I hope _you _are willing to finish what _you_ are starting." I put emphasis in the 'you', letting her know it was her fault if I couldn't seem to have enough of her.

"I am." I smirked and made her move so she was lying on her stomach and I was half lying on top of her.

I kissed her cheek before moving to leave several kisses down her spine to her ass. I ran my hand up her leg and stopped it at her ass as well, squeezing it and hearing her moan.

I smiled to myself and moved up her body again, gently biting her shoulder.

Closing my eyes, I let my hands freely run along her body.

I knew her body better than anything else. I knew it better than I knew myself. I could, even with my eyes closed, tell exactly where every freckle of hers was located, where every scar from her falls were. I could tell exactly where her body would curve even before my hands were touching it.

I prided myself on the fact that I knew exactly where to touch, kiss or bite her to get her to moan, whimper or gasp. I knew her preferences and favorite places to be kissed or touched, just as well as she knew mine.

Knowing I was the only one that could give her that kind of pleasure, knowing I was the one she relied on to satisfy her, made me prouder than anything else could possibly make me.

"Bella, get on your knees and hands for me." She moved a little in order to look at me as I opened my eyes and lifted one eyebrow. When I smiled at her, she did as I asked.

She stood on her hands and knees and I moved to stand behind her, running my hands down her back to her ass, then down her legs.

I leaned in to kiss her spine and slapped her ass gently once, feeling her jump slightly.

"You have an amazing ass, Bella." Her perky, round ass truly was amazing.

No matter how many times we stood in this position, it still amazed me how her pale skin glowed due to the light coming into the room. I lightly slapped her ass once again and let my length brush against her entrance, making both of us moan.

She turned me on so much, I couldn't wait any longer. I needed to feel her closer to me, to be inside of her.

I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her back so I could enter her from behind. We both moaned when I did so and I stopped for a second, letting us both adjust to the sensation.

No matter how many times we did this, I was never quite ready for the feeling of being inside of her. She always felt so wet, warm and tight around me… It was simply amazing and it felt so right…

I felt her move, letting me know I could go on and so I slowly pulled out of her only to thrust back inside.

I set a fast rhythm that had both of us moaning. She would meet every thrust of mine, making me grip her waist more strongly and pound harder into her.

Not long after, I could feel her clenching around me and screaming due to a particularly harder thrust of mine.

"You feel so fucking amazing, Bella!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up so her back was pressed against my chest, then thrusted once more inside of her.

She threw her head back against my shoulder when I did so and I took the opportunity to bite it. In this new position, she tightened even more around me, making me fall down that edge she had me climbing.

"Oh, Bella!!!" She gripped one of my arms while she screamed my name and we both collapsed in bed panting and shuddering.

Bella remained lying on her stomach while I lay on my side and ran a hand up and down her back. She opened her eyes to look at me when her breathing slowed down and smiled.

"That was amazing." I smiled as well and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Yes, amazing is definitely the word." Mind-blowing or unbelievable also worked just as well.

I stood still for a few moments watching her every movement until she moved so she was safely cuddled in my arms. She turned so she was also lying on her side and threw a leg over my waist, pressing our bodies together.

I placed one arm under her head and the other one on her thigh, feeling her soft skin underneath my fingertips and holding her closer to me.

She lazily kissed my chest before looking up at me with a somewhat shy expression on her face.

"Are you staying here tonight?"

"I was hoping so. I can go home if you don't want me to, though." I desperately hoped she would say she wanted me to stay.

"No. I like it when you stay." I kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer to me before pulling the covers over us.

"Good. I like to stay." I definitely did.

Having Bella sleeping in my arms was one of the things I craved for the most when I was home alone, trying to sleep. Somehow, the weight of her head on my chest and the feel of her skin beneath my fingertips always helped me sleep.

tbc?

* * *

A review for a teaser?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I decided to continue this and here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.

Thanks you to Kiriny 13.

Warning: There are several lemons in this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV**

The next morning, I woke up with Bella sleeping in my arms in exactly the same position she had fallen asleep in. She rarely ever moved too much when I had my arms wrapped around her.

I stayed there looking at her sleeping form, wishing I could have her like this every day, and played with the stands of her hair for about half an hour until I decided to get up.

Every time I stayed here with her, I woke up before her and headed to the kitchen so I could prepare breakfast for both of us. She liked my pancakes and I liked to cook for her.

I put my boxers on, washed my face in the bathroom and then walked to the kitchen where I started the breakfast.

Not long after the smell of food started to take over the house, Bella joined me.

"Good morning." She simply smiled as I put the pancakes on a plate and took it to the table.

She looked slightly surprised to still see me here, she always did. I didn't know why though, she knew perfectly well I never left while she was still sleeping. I liked to spend as much time with her as possible.

I walked towards her and smiled before wrapping my arms around her waist. She smiled at me and stood on her tiptoes so she could kiss me. I gladly complied by leaning in and capturing her lips in mine. Even in the morning, she tasted amazingly good.

"I made us breakfast." She bit her lower lip and nodded as I leaned in again to kiss her cheek.

After another light kiss, she let go of me and headed to the cupboard, taking two glasses out and setting them on the table along with everything else.

I watched as she moved around, fascinated by the way her hips swayed from side to side. She was beautiful.

She was beautiful and she didn't know it. She was beautiful and I wanted to be able to be with her. If not for forever, at least for a little longer.

"Bella, what are you doing today?

"Nothing. I think I'm just staying home, reading a book or so." I nodded and looked straight at her while taking a seat.

"Can I stay with you?" She stood still for a moment looking at me. Why couldn't she ever tell me what she was thinking at these times?

"Do you want to stay?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"If you want to stay, then yes. I'd like you to stay." I smiled at her and gestured for her to sit down in front of me.

"I want to stay. Maybe we can watch a movie or something like that." She nodded and smiled before walking towards me. She placed a light kiss on my lips before sitting down and starting to eat.

We ate in comfortable and companion silence, washed the dishes and then headed to the living room, where she made me watch the most horrible TV shows all day, only stopping our marathon to eat.

I didn't care if the TV shows were bad or if we spent the day eating what could only be called junk food, though, all I cared about was the fact that Bella spent most of the day curled in my lap.

We talked, we kissed, we lightly touched and it only made me want her more.

We looked so much like a couple, a happy couple, who were simply content to have each other's company, to be in each other's arms.

I just wanted this with her every single day.

**BPOV**

I struggled not to think about how good it felt to spend the day like this with Edward, simply relaxing on the couch while laughing at bad TV shows. We looked too much like a couple and I had to fight with myself to keep that thought away from my head.

We spent the whole day in the living room watching those TV shows, talking and kissing. He kept caressing my skin as I cuddled in his lap, but he never tried to take it a step further. It was as if he was perfectly comfortable to simply spend the day cuddling with me and I was glad he was acting that way. I loved having sex with him, but I also enjoyed talking to him. He knew me better than anyone and so with him, I didn't need to hide or pretend. I could be myself and tell him what I was thinking without fear of being judged. He made me feel comfortable with myself for a change…

By midnight, I moved closer to him and placed my head on his shoulder, allowing my eyes to close. I wasn't tired per say, but I was feeling a little drowsy. Realizing this, he placed a kiss on the top of my head and then the tip of my nose before speaking.

"Do you want to go to bed?" I simply nodded and moved even closer to him. "Then let's go." He picked me up bridal style and turned off the lights. I took the opportunity to place several light kisses on his neck while he carried me to the bedroom.

Once there, he gently placed me on the bed and moved to lie beside me. I moved so I was lying on my back and he threw one arm over my midsection.

"I really enjoyed staying here today with you, Bella." I ran my hand over his and smiled happily.

"Me too. I'm glad you stayed." He leaned in and kissed my cheek as I turned to look at him and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

I ran my hands up his chest and made him take off his shirt so I could have access to his skin.

As I concentrated on kissing every inch of his now bare chest, he expertly took my tank top off and moved so he was lying on top of me.

He very slowly slid down my body and took my left breast in his mouth. I immediately closed my eyes and moved my hands to his hair while concentrating on the amazing feeling he was giving me.

When he took my nipple in between his teeth and bit it with exactly the right amount of pressure, I pulled hard on his hair, making him move so he could kiss my lips.

My actions from that moment on were almost frantic. I ran my hands along his whole body while placing wet kisses on every inch of his skin I could reach.

He complied with my attack at first, but when I eagerly took off his boxers and pulled him near me so I could rub my body against his; he gripped my hips and looked straight at me.

"Wait, Bella. There's no hurry." I stopped my attack on him and he leaned in to kiss my cheek before going on to slowly take off my panties.

I immediately understood what he meant when he very slowly slid inside of me while placing light kisses on my lips.

He didn't want to rush anything. He wanted to take his time with me.

He would do that sometimes. He would lay me down and love me gently and slowly. There was no hurry at those times…

There was no hurry at those times and we would take the time to memorize each other's bodies.

He would run his hands up and down my body while we were moving and I would wound my fingers in his hair in order to pull him closer. At those times, he would always bury his head in my neck, not allowing me to see his face, and would keep kissing and biting it.

This time was different, though. He kept his eyes fixed on mine while he slowly moved on top of me. For the first time, he allowed me to see every emotion that crossed his eyes when we were having sex like this.

It was almost like we were making love but, as far as I was concerned, that was reserved to people who were in love and Edward didn't feel that way for me.

The emotions portrayed in his eyes when he would lean in to gently kiss my lips confused me.

He was looking at me with such intensity and sincerity it made my heart beat faster. I could see excitement there in his eyes, pleasure and even happiness.

What confused me the most, though, was a specific emotion that kept overshadowing all the others. It almost seemed like adoration or even love…

Was it possible? Of course not! I was, more than likely, imagining it. I was trying to reflect in his eyes the feelings that were surely portrayed in mine.

He kept moving on top of me while gently caressing my body and kissing every inch of my skin that was in his reach. His hands would often move up to cup my breasts in them, making me wrap my legs around him more strongly.

He kept looking into my eyes as he led me to my release. He allowed me to see the pleasure crossing his face while he groaned my name with every thrust.

Edward while making love was truly glorious. The way he threw his head back and slightly opened his mouth, made him even more breathtaking. He was not only glorious, he was devastating as well and he was all I could see and concentrate on.

We reached our release at the same time while moaning each other's name in between faster and erratic thrusts.

When he collapsed on top of me, I tangled my fingers in his hair, playing with it while he kept kissing my neck.

Several minutes passed until he moved to kiss my lips softly and longingly before pulling out of me and rolling to the side. He took me with him and I laid my head on his chest.

As he sighed, I closed my eyes and moved closer to him, feeling him wrap his arms more strongly around me. He kissed the top of my head and pulled the covers over us.

Being like this with him felt so right. More right than it should…

I really enjoyed having sex with him like we had all last night, but I had to confess that having him loving me as sweetly as he just had made my whole being melt. At those times, I could look at him and pretend we were more than what we actually were. He could make me feel special, beautiful and even loved.

I sighed, shaking my head slowly. I couldn't keep thinking like this. Edward and I could never be more than whatever we were now. Our relationship would never develop to anything romantic.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" I kissed his chest and looked up at him.

"I am." He smiled my favorite crooked smile and leaned in to softly kiss my lips.

Moments like these were all I would ever have with him. I had to make the most out of them.

I had to find a way of forgetting everything else and just enjoy every second he was with me. Every second he was caressing and kissing me, because they were all I would ever have…

At some point, I fell asleep in Edward's arms only to wake up during the night to find him sleeping on his stomach. One of his arms was carelessly thrown over my mid-section and I could swear he was occupying most of the bed while I simply curled to his side.

He looked absolutely adorable, though. His face was turned towards me and he had a peaceful look on it. His hair was sticking out in every possible direction, gaining the definition of wild sex hair and I could see his body lightly moving with every breathe he took.

The opportunity to watch him sleeping was rare for me. When we spent the night together, he would inevitably wake up before me and I never got to appreciate just how glorious he was.

I wanted him. I even needed him.

I moved a little closer to him and ran my hand down his perfectly defined back before leaned in to place several light kisses on his shoulder and face.

When he only moaned and readjusted his position, I decided to whisper on his ear.

"Edward, wake up. I want you…" He moaned again and I took the opportunity to take his earlobe in my mouth and nibble on it. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I smiled to myself and rubbed my body against his as best as could while nipping on his earlobe again.

"I want you." He opened his eyes and moved a little so he could look at me, a loopy smile on his face.

"You do?" I bit my lower lip and nodded.

He smiled again and before I even knew what was happening, I was lying on my back with him hovering over me.

His body slid easily to between my legs and when he deposited some of his weight on top of me, I could feel his hard erection pressed to my thigh. I guess he was having a really good dream.

"You know, I think I like being woken up like this."

"You do?" He nodded and leaned in to suck on my lower lip.

"Yes. But now, since you want me so much, I think I should give you what you want, no?" I blushed while he chuckled and then leaned in to kiss me.

**EPOV**

Now, this surely was the best way there was to be woken up, with Bella kissing me, rubbing her little body against mine and telling me she wanted me.

I could get used to this very easily.

She said she wanted me, so I gladly complied with her desires. I wanted her too.

We had sex twice more before falling back asleep, tired and definitely satisfied. When I woke up again in the morning, Bella was surprisingly already up.

I could hear the shower running and the image of a naked and wet Bella was just too much to resist, so I immediately got up with the intent of joining her.

Once I got to the bathroom I smiled to myself, suddenly glad Bella had opted for a shower enclosure with glass sliding doors. This way, I could see as the water hit and slid down her naked body.

I leaned in against the wall and crossed my arms in front of my chest so I could watch her.

She had her back turned to me, but I could tell she had already sensed my presence because she tensed momentarily before slowly reaching for the soap.

She didn't turn around to look at me as she started to run the soap down her perfect little body. She was putting a show on for me and I was definitely enjoying it already.

She ran the soap down her ass and stomach up to her breasts, which she played special attention too. For what I could tell, she massaged and teased them before bending over to clean her legs. Her perky, round ass stick up in the air like that, giving me a perfect view of it.

That sight had visible effects on me and I could immediately feel my cock stand up in attention.

The things that woman could do to me!

She stood painfully long in that position before standing straight and allowing the water to wash the soap away. The water ran down her body, touching every curve of her frame. How I wished I could be touching he like that…

When she reached for the shampoo and started to wash her hair, she moved slightly and I could see her breasts bouncing up and down with her movements.

I couldn't hold on anymore, so I called her.

"Bella?" She very slowly turned around to look at me and smiled.

"Edward?" She allowed her yes to travel down my body. Her smile grew bigger as her eyes stopped on my hard erection and she raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying the show?"

I let my eyes travel down her body to her round breasts, flat stomach, curvy hips and smooth legs before answering her.

"Yes, I'm definitely enjoying the show."

"Then why don't you join me?" There was no way I could say no to that invitation.

I pushed myself off the wall and headed towards her as she washed the shampoo off her hair.

This was definitely not just a shower anymore.

I stepped inside the shower enclosure with her and immediately wrapped my arms around her waist, pressing her wet body to mine.

"You're a little vixen, did you know? Bending over and teasing me like that…" I ran my hand down to her ass and squeezed it as she nibbled on my jaw.

"You like it." I couldn't deny that, so I just made her walk until her back was pressing against the wall.

I hitched her left leg up, making her wrap it around my waist and pressed our bodies further together, not giving her a chance to run away. Not that I thought she would want to, anyway.

I nibbled and bit her neck as she ran her hands up and down my body and when I placed my hands on her ass, she jumped slightly and wrapped both her legs around me.

I could bury my head between her breasts like this and so I did it. I kissed and licked the skin on the valley between her breasts as she tugged on my hair and then moved to take one of her nipples in my mouth.

I sucked greedily and nibbled on it as she moaned. I then pulled back to look at her and smiled.

Her eyes were darker than usual and her breathing a little faster than normal.

"Edward, I need you." That was all the encouragement I needed.

I wrapped my arms strongly around her waist so I could support her weight and slowly lowered her on me, watching as the pleasure crossed her face when she took me in inch by inch.

I couldn't help myself from groaning when I was completely inside of her. She felt so amazingly good!

"You are so incredibly wet, baby." She whimpered and bucked her hips against mine.

"It's your fault. You do that to me." I groaned again and started to move slowly in and out of her.

"Can you feel how hard I am inside of you?" She simply nodded as a moan escaped her lips. "I get like that by simply watching you take a shower."

Another moan escaped her lips as I leaned in to kiss her neck and picked up my pace, thrusting faster in and out of her.

She gripped my shoulders, meeting every single one of my thrusts with one of her own, taking me deeper and deeper inside of her

I kept one hand on her ass, supporting her as I kissed and ran my other hand along every inch of her skin, paying special attention to the spots I knew were her most sensitive.

The hollow beneath her ear, the pulsing spot on her neck, her nipples, the inside of her thighs…

The heat was suddenly too much. It was everywhere, taking over my whole body, and I knew none of us would last for too long.

My suspicious were confirmed when Bella wrapped her legs tighter around me and moaned loudly, arching her back and pushing her breasts against me.

"Edward, faster! I'm so close…" I did as she asked, bringing my hand to her breast so I could massage it. That was her undoing.

Her nails dug into the skin on my shoulder as her walls tightened around me in that delicious way that pushed me over the edge with her.

I groaned her name and bit down on her neck as we rode the waves of our releases, only stopping when most of my strength left me and I had to put her down.

Our breathing was fast as I leaned in against her, enjoying the way she was kissing my chest and running her hands along my stomach.

"Now, that was an interesting shower." I looked down at her and chuckled, leaning in so I could kiss her lips before making us move so the water was hitting both of out bodies.

I washed her body again and she did the same to mine, amidst several kisses and less than innocent touches.

When the water got cold, we stepped out of the shower and I took the opportunity to wrap a towel around her body, drying every inch of her skin I had access to as she kissed my chest and neck.

Once again, I was invaded by that longing that enveloped me every time we were like this. The longing to make her mine forever, to let her know she could only belong to me and no one else. The wish to be able to be like this with her every day, sharing her day to day life, being a part of her daily routines.

But no matter how much I wanted, some things would never happen.

* * *

Good? Bad?

A review for a teaser?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this so far. It means a lot.

Thanks to Kiriny13.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I tossed and turned in bed until I finally gave up the pretense of trying to fall asleep.

I kept thinking about Bella and the amazing things she did to me. I kept thinking about how much I missed her when she wasn't with me, about her smile and laughter, her deep brown eyes, her full lips… Thinking about her had me ready and alert like nothing else.

I was pathetic and I needed to find a way to tell her I was in love with her as soon as possible, before I went crazy or before someone else beat me to the punch and swept Bella off her feet.

I wouldn't be able to deal with seeing her with another man. She was mine, just mine. We were meant to be together, I was sure.

Maybe I would ask her out and pack up the courage to tell her how I felt about her, or at least let her know that I wanted more than just random meetings every now and then. We could have dinner somewhere like we often did or maybe go to the cinema. All I truly knew was that I needed to be with her. I couldn't keep on living in the agony of loving her and not being able to truly have her.

I wanted to be able to hold her hand, kiss her and caress her in public. I wanted to be able to tell everyone that that amazing woman was with me.

I would find a way to tell her and of making the night special to her.

Deciding that the only way I would be able to stop thinking about Bella right now was to be with her and to touch and kiss her, I picked up the phone and dialed her number.

She would probably still be awake, or at least I hoped so.

"Hello?" Her voice portrayed no signs of sleep and I was happy for that. It meant she would probably be willing to come over and maybe I could convince her to spend the weekend here with me.

"It's Edward. How are you?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm much better now that I am hearing your lovely voice." I heard her giggle.

"If you are already complementing me, you want something from me. How can I help you?" I would be offended by that if I didn't know she was kidding.

"Come on, Bella. You know I don't only compliment you when I want something." I complimented her because she was amazing and deserved every single compliment directed at her.

"I know. Now, to what do I owe the honor of this call?" She already knew why I was calling, her but it was part of our game.

Whoever called first had to be the one inviting the other over. It was actually quite interesting to see what the other could come up with.

"I was thinking about you and…" Ended up with a painful hard-on just by doing so. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play a little. Or maybe I could go over there." Her answer was immediate.

"Give me 15 minutes to get ready and I'll be there." A mile long smile immediately appeared on my face.

"Excellent. I'll be waiting for you."

"I certainly hope so." She hung up after that and I immediately got up and put some clothes on, anticipating the night we would have.

--

Not even 15 minutes later, Bella was knocking on my door and I eagerly went to open it for her, wrapping my arms around her once she was inside the living room.

I kissed and caressed her, smiling when she took several steps back to say hello.

"Hey." I completely forgot about everything else when she was with me, including to be a little more polite.

"Hello, love. Can I get your coat for you?"

"Yes." I walked towards her again with the intent of helping her with her coat, but immediately stopped when she opened it.

All she was wearing under that coat was barely-there red lingerie that barely held her breasts and covered her most intimate parts, and of course her high heels shoes.

My eyes immediately trailed up and down her body, appraising my prize. No matter how many times I saw her like this or completely naked, it still amazed me how beautiful and perfect she was.

She could still take my breath away again and make me completely hard by just standing there in front of me.

She took her coat completely off and handed it to me, making me snap out of my shameless ogling.

I took her coat and placed it on a chair before wrapping my arms around her from behind and whispering in her ear.

"You look absolutely eatable and fuckable in that shameless piece of fabric you call lingerie, baby." I felt her shiver and smiled. It was good to know I could still affect her with so little.

"That's the whole point." I chuckled and took her earlobe in my mouth while moving a hand to cup her breast.

"I hope I'm the only one you do this for." I couldn't help myself. Sometimes I felt overly protective of her.

I knew she was allowed to be with other men if she wanted, there was nothing in our relationship that said she couldn't, but I liked to think I was the only one who got to touch her and I felt a surge of jealousy course through my veins just at the thought of her being with someone else.

She was the only one I had been with since we first slept together, after all.

In a weird way, I truly felt like she was mine. I just had to find the needed courage to tell her I was in love with her and then maybe she truly would be.

"You definitely are. You are the only one." I smiled satisfied with her answer.

"The only one you do this for, or the only one you're with?" Curiosity killed the cat, I knew, but…

"The only one I'm with."

"Since when?" She took a deep breath and threw her head back

"Since the first time we slept together two years ago." I groaned at her confession. This was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"That's very good to know because you see, Bella…" I placed a kiss on her neck. "You're the only one I've been with since that day, as well."

She turned her head to the side to look at me and smiled. It seemed evident that neither of us knew exactly what that piece of information meant to our relationship, but it had to mean something.

We had been exclusive, faithful to each other even, for two whole years, after all…

It was another unspoken subject in our relationship for now. I was intent in changing that, though.

As of today, I was slowly, very slowly, planning a way of telling her just how important she was to me.

As I said, I just needed to pack up the courage. Who knew I could be such a coward!

Bella moved slightly in my arms and I smiled at her, deciding we needed to lighten the mood.

"So the whole point of this is to seduce me then, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes. Is it working? I bucked my hips in her direction in order to let her know just how much it was working.

"What do you think?" She giggled and ran her hand up my leg, stopping near my crotch area.

"I think you are still wearing too many clothes. Take them off." I chuckled at the demanding tone of her voice.

She turned around and immediately yanked my shirt off as I got rid of my shoes and pulled my pants down.

When I was standing only in my boxers, I pulled her close to me again and started to nibble on her neck while unclasping her bra.

It was quickly thrown to the floor, followed by her panties and then my boxers. Standing completely naked, I enveloped her in my arms, brushing our bodies together and caressing every single inch of her skin I had access to as we kissed.

Out tongues were fighting together, exploring each other mouths and I was well aware we were both moaning. I may have even growled when she stroked my erection.

I didn't care, though. I just needed to have her already and I knew just how I wanted it.

When we pulled back for some much needed air, I made her turn around and walk until her front was pressed against the back of my couch and her back against my chest.

She placed her hands on the couch as I whispered in her ear.

"I want to take you in this position, Bella." She moaned and writhed against me, making me grip her waist. "Bend over a little for me, baby."

I didn't even have to wait.

She immediately bent over, making her ass brush against my hard cock. I suppressed a groan and took a step back to look at her.

Bella wearing only her shoes while bending over the couch, her legs slightly parted, and waiting for me to take her was a sight to behold. I could never get enough of it.

I took a step towards her again and placed my hands on her waist, pulling her to me and entering her at once.

We both moaned loudly when I did so, and I could see Bella griping the couch as I tightened my hold on her waist as to control myself.

When I knew she was ready, I pulled almost completely out of her, only to slam back inside again. She moaned loudly and I repeated that action again several times, moving faster and harder, until we set up a pleasurable rhythm.

As I started to move faster, the heat took over me, enveloping my whole body and all I could see, feel and smell was Bella.

She felt so unbelievably good.

"Oh, Bella, you're always so tight in this position." I started to move a little faster in and out of her, building up both of our releases and having the pleasure to hear her moan my name repeatedly.

"Faster, Edward!" I didn't try to be gentle anymore.

I did as she asked me to and started to pound as fast and hard as I could inside of her.

She seemed to like that because her moans increased in volume and she began to buck her hips faster in my direction.

I knew that at this rhythm, neither one of us would last any longer—and I didn't want to finish before she did. Something that, if I were being completely honest with myself, had happened before…

I moved my hand from her waist to between her legs and started to circle and rub her clit with my thumb.

The effect of my actions on her was immediate.

She screamed loudly and tightened around me in a delicious way. I could feel her body shake as her clenching walls pulled me over the edge with her.

I was well aware of her name falling from my lips as I spilled inside of her, without ever stopping my movements in and out of her.

I wanted to provide her with as much pleasure as possible and I knew she liked me to keep moving as she came down from her high. It was highly pleasurable for me, as well.

I only stopped moving when her whimpers and moans ceased and I lost some of the strength on my body.

We stood still for a few moments until I moved so I could pull out of her.

She turned around and leaned in against the couch while wrapping her arms around me, allowing me to lean in against her.

I buried my face on her hair, smelling her strawberry shampoo as she placed light kisses on my chest and we recovered our strength.

"That was so good." I nodded in agreement with her and kissed her cheek, as our breathings came back to normal.

We stood like that for several seconds, lightly kissing each other and caressing until Bella looked up at me and smiled deviously.

"Are you ready for more, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't know, you tell me, Ms. Swan." She smiled again and ran her hand down my stomach to my erection and took it in her hand, stroking it several times and making me groan at the sensation.

With her doing that, I was definitely ready for more.

"I think we can say you are ready." She stroked once more while leaning in to kiss my neck and then let go of me

"Bed?" I didn't need to say anything else as she understood what I meant.

She kissed me and then nodded against my mouth before taking a step back. She reached her hand out for me to take it, but I shook my head.

"Go, I'm right behind you." She smiled brightly at me and nodded again.

I let her walk in front of me and enjoyed the way her hips swayed from side to side as she did so.

Her round, firm ass stuck up a little in the air with every step she took and I could immediately feel my cock respond to that sight.

Damn! She truly was going to be the end of me. Even though I had just fucked her, I was already ready for more.

I stopped at the entrance of my bedroom and watched as she looked back at me and smiled.

She knelt down on bed and gestured for me to walk towards her. I did so and when I reached her, she placed her hands on my waist and started to kiss down my stomach.

I knew perfectly well what she had in mind when she readjusted her position so her face was leveled with my cock and her ass was sticking up in the air, and in all honesty, I couldn't wait for it.

Bella gave the most amazing blow jobs.

She looked up at me with a devious smile on her face before turning her attention back to my cock and sticking her tongue out so she could lick it from base to tip.

I moaned loudly when she did so and moved my hand to her hair, tangling my fingers in it.

She giggled at my reaction and moved to take only the tip of my cock in her mouth. She sucked and lightly nibbled on it while running her tongue along the head, just like she knew I liked it.

She suddenly let go of me and looked up while licking her lips.

"Do you like that, Edward? Do you like it when I take your cock in my mouth and suck on it?" Her breath so close to my cock made it twitch in anticipation and she smiled.

Sweet, quiet Bella could be a true vixen during sex.

"Yes, I like it. I fucking love it when you suck on my cock." She smiled brightly and licked her lips again.

"Good. I like it too." In that moment, she leaned in and took as much of my cock as she could in her mouth in one go.

I cursed loudly when she did and gripped her hair harder.

"Fuck, Bella!" She moaned from around my cock and moved one of her hands to cup my balls as she started to move her head up and down my length.

On their own accord, my hips started to move in rhythm with her mouth, making her take me deeper in her mouth. She kept on moaning every now and then, as I gripped her hair, silently asking her for more.

I bit down on my lower lip to try to keep from groaning out loud, but several deep moans escaped my mouth anyway, letting Bella know just how much I was enjoying this.

In response to the noises I was making, she squeezed my balls, moaning from around me and intensifying the heat surrounding all of me.

When she increased the intensity and rhythm of her actions and allowed her teeth to graze my sensitive skin, I was a goner.

"I'm… Fuck, I'm coming Bella!" I always felt the need to tell her when I was close in order to give her the opportunity to pull back if she wanted to, but she never did. She always kept sucking until I spilled inside her mouth.

She always took all I had to give her.

This time was no different. She moaned again and gave me a particularly hard suck, which had me groaning loudly as I came in her mouth.

She kept sucking on my cock as I spilled inside her mouth and swallowed all I gave her. I kept groaning and probably growling as the pleasure took over me and only stopped when the last wave of my release passed by.

Bella only let go of me then, bless her! It made it all that much pleasurable being inside her mouth as I came down from my high.

She placed a kiss on the tip of my cock and on each of my balls as I let go of her hair.

She placed her hands on my chest and kissed up from my stomach to my mouth as my breathing came back to normal and I wrapped my arms around her in a silent thank you.

When I buried my face in her neck, she made us move so we were lying in bed. She on her back and me comfortably settled between her legs.

I kissed her lips once and smiled.

"You are amazing, did you know what?" She smiled and tangled her fingers in my hair.

"I'm happy to know you think so." I nibbled on her lower lip and groaned when she brushed her body against mine, making my cock harden once again.

It was fucking unbelievable how she could do that to me.

"You have no fucking idea of what you do to me, Bella. Or what I want to do with you." She took my earlobe in her mouth and sucked on it before whispering.

"Tell me. What do you want to do with me, Edward?" I ran my hand down her body to her leg and wrapped it around my waist.

"Oh! I want to do really bad things to you."

"Like what?" I smiled while thinking of what I could do.

"I want to take you in every way possible. I want to make you moan and scream my name. I want to fuck you so hard and in so many different positions, you won't be able to walk at all the next day." She moaned loudly at me words and wrapped her other leg around me.

She ran her lips from my neck to my jaw and then whispered.

"Then do it!" That was all the encouragement I needed.

Before she could say anything else, I started to leave a trail of wet kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts, to her stomach and hips, to the inside of her thighs and then back up again, paying special attention to what I knew were her most sensitive spots.

I then repeated my actions but instead of kissing her, I opted to lick her, biting down here and there.

She kept her legs wrapped around me as I moved up and down her body, kissing, licking and nibbling on her body.

Soon, she was writhing beneath me, tangling her fingers on my hair and tugging on it as if letting me know she needed more.

I knew just what she wanted.

I turned my attention to her fantastic breasts, taking a nipple in my mouth and sucking greedily on it while my hand moved to cup the other.

When I pulled back, I took both her round, firm breasts in my hands and kneaded them, making them jump up and down and then ran my thumbs over her hardened nipples.

I was completely fascinated with them and with how good they felt on my hands and on my mouth.

"You have such amazing breasts, Bella! I could fondle and suck on them all day long." I took one nipple in my mouth again and nibbled on it before pulling back once more.

This woman had me wishing for weird things.

"They are so amazing; it makes me want to come all over them." She wrapped her legs around me more tightly, brushing our bodies together.

She smiled wickedly at me and licked her lips.

"I want you to come inside of me first, baby. Please…" I took a good look at her naked body beneath mine and smiled. Her wish was my command.

I teased her nipples with my mouth for a little longer before getting ready to be inside of her.

"Are you ready for me, baby? Is that beautiful pussy of yours wet and ready for me?" Her eyes rolled back as I run a finger up her slick entrance.

"Yes! My pussy is always ready for you."

"Is it now?" She simply nodded and bit her lower lip as I gripped her waist and entered her with a deep, long thrust that had us both moaning at the sensation of being completely connected.

"Do you like this, Bella?" She bucked her hips against mine and moaned.

"Yes! Yes, I like it. I love to have your huge cock inside of me." I stood still for a second letting her get accustomed to having me inside of her and only started moving when she bucked her hips.

I started slowly, increasing my pace as she met my thrust with one of her own.

There really was no feeling like the one of being deep inside Bella, moving in and out of her willing pussy as she held on to my shoulders and moaned my name.

I simply couldn't describe what being like this with her did to me. There were no words.

I moved faster and faster on top of her, entering with deep and hard thrusts that had both of us grabbing onto each other for support.

As I moved maniacally on top of her, Bella placed her hands on my chest and pushed on it. I immediately understood what she wanted and rolled to the side so I was lying on my back with her on top of me.

I knew she loved to be on top.

Without stopping, she sat down on my lap straddling me and with my hands on her hips, we set a rhythm that was pleasurable for both of us.

She kept her hands on my chest for support as she started to move faster and faster on top of me while making little sounds that were driving me absolutely crazy.

In this position, I could see her take me in her warm center repeatedly and that amazing sight only made the heat course faster through my body.

I also loved the way her breasts bounced up and down while she was riding me like this, but I needed more physical contact. I needed to be touching all of her.

I sat down and wrapped my arms around her so her chest was pressed to mine and I could kiss her as we moved together.

I did my best to meet every thrust of hers with one of her own but ultimately, she was the one in control here and she knew exactly what to do. I could feel her walls pulsing all around me as her rhythm increased impossibly more and I knew we wouldn't last much longer.

She then wrapped her arms around my neck and leaned back a little, throwing her head back as she moaned and pushed her breasts up in my face.

I couldn't resist that invitation and leaned in, taking her nipple in my mouth so I could lick and suck on it as my hands helped her with her thrusts.

When I bit down hard on her nipple, I felt her tremble on my arms and as she screamed, her walls clenched tightly around me. I moved my hands to her ass in order to keep her moving as I chased my release.

It didn't take me long to reach it. Thanks to the way she was squeezing me and the extra few thrusts I came hard inside of her, biting down on her breasts again and squeezing her ass as I shook and groaned and growled.

My breathing was suddenly coming out in puffs and I hid my face on Bella's neck as she kept on moving, slowly now, in order not to groan out loud again.

I felt Bella clench around me once more as I groaned her name and then it was like everything went blank as we rode the last waves of our releases.

I collapsed on bed with her on top of me, still amazed by the sheer force of my orgasm. Never had my mind gone so completely blank before.

Bella was gasping for air on top of me as I ran my hands up and down her back and tried to regain control of my own shaking body.

We remained still, not being able to do or say anything for several minutes until we finally recovered some strength and Bella rolled to the side.

I took another deep breath then and ran my fingers through my hair as Bella came to snuggle against my side, resting her head on my crook between my neck and shoulder.

That had been damn amazing!

I wrapped my arms around her body and kissed her forehead, tasting the salt of her still sweaty skin.

"I don't smoke but if I did, this would surely be the time for a cigarette." She giggled and kissed my neck, moving even closer to me.

"I know exactly what you mean." I kissed her forehead again and stayed quiet for a few minutes as she cuddled in my arms.

This seemed like the perfect time to ask her to go out with me.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow night after work. I can pick you up." She nodded while nuzzling my neck.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought we could go somewhere nice for dinner, you know? We could spend a little time together." And hopefully I would find the courage to tell her how I felt.

"That sounds really good. Do I have to dress up?"

"Only if you want. You don't have to worry about that, though. You always look beautiful anyway." She hid her face on my neck, but I could tell she was blushing right now.

I loved that I could still make her blush.

"So? Do you want to go out with me tomorrow?" She looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you tomorrow." I fought the urge to get up and jump up and down in happiness.

Instead, I smiled and kissed her once more before making her move so we were both under the covers and then wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to my chest so I could fall asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

So, what do you think?

A review for a teaser?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, finally. I hope you like it.

Thanks to Kiriny13.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

EPOV

I was nervous. I was really nervous. More nervous than I ever remember being. Why the hell was I so nervous?! Bella and I had gone out to dinner several times before, after all. This was nothing new.

Then again, maybe my nervousness had something to do with the fact I planned to tell Bella I was hopelessly in love with her tonight. That is, if I actually managed to pack the necessary courage for the task.

I sighed loudly.

What was happening to me? Why was I such a coward when it came to this? Bella was my best friend, she wouldn't treat me badly… but what if she didn't feel the same way for me? This would surely make things between us awkward and I wouldn't be able to look at her without feeling like the most stupid person in the world for putting an end to whatever it is we had.

Oh, I was a mess… I needed to control myself.

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and then knocked on her door, looking down at myself for one last time to make sure I looked okay.

Soon enough, Bella opened the door for me and I had to control myself in order to not drool at the sight of her or simply jump her right there and there. She was beautiful.

She had a midnight blue dress on that hugged her body perfectly, accentuating the curve of her hips and the swell of her breasts. She was trying to kill me, I was sure.

"Hi." I swallowed hard and smiled at her.

"Hello. You look beautiful, Bella." She smiled up at me and reached for my hand, inviting me in.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." She let her eyes trail down my body and then smiled again. "Not bad at all, actually."

I chuckled at her and shook my head as she led me to the living room where I sat on the arm of the couch and took her hand in mind, pulling her towards to me. I needed to have her close to me.

She moved so she was standing between my legs and rested her hands on my shoulders.

She not only looked beautiful, but she smelled amazing as well. I didn't stand a chance when it came to resisting her.

"Now, tell me, Ms. Swan, is this all for me?" I leaned a little back so I could take her in, my eyes scanning her body and making her blush.

"Well, I think we can say it is." And that's what I wanted to hear.

"Good answer!" She shrugged and lightly ran her fingers through my hair; tousling it even more and making me lean in to place a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Are you ready to go, love?"

"Yes, just let me get my coat." I got it for her and then reached for her hand as we walked out of her apartment to the car.

I took her to a cozy, little restaurant Alice had told me about and arranged for the waitress to sit us far from all the commotion.

As we ordered, I couldn't completely take my eyes off of Bella. I was quite fascinated by the way her hair fell down her shoulders or by the way she bit her lower lip while scanning the menu in front of her. I wanted to suck that lip into my mouth and bite it for her.

I was vaguely aware of the waitress talking to me and smiling, but I couldn't quite concentrate on her. Who could blame me when I had Bella sitting across from me?

When the waitress left with our orders, Bella giggled and shook her head.

"That was unbelievable. She was all over you. For all she knows, we're together!" I raised an eyebrow at Bella's statement not really knowing what she meant.

"What? Who?" She raised her own eyebrow and rolled her eyes.

"The waitress, Edward. She's all over you."

"No, she's not."

"Yes, she is." I shook my head. "Come on, Edward. You can't possibly tell me you didn't notice how she was flirting with you."

I furrowed my brow and looked at the direction the waitress had walked before looking back at Bella. I really hadn't noticed the waitress at all.

"I didn't…" Bella laughed and shook her head.

"How is that possible, Edward? She wasn't being necessarily discreet." I just shrugged and smiled up at her.

This seemed like the perfect moment to ease the subject of what I felt into the conversation.

"I was busy looking at you and…" She didn't let me go on.

"And hopefully thinking about all the wicked things you'll do to me later tonight. Or that you'll let me do to you." I couldn't help but to chuckle because, let's face it, there were a lot of wicked things I would like to do to her if she let me and I was sure she would. She could be a little vixen when she wanted to, after all.

Before the thoughts of Bella spread beneath me while I kissed every inch of her body could enter my mind too clearly, I shook my head and went on.

"That too, but the main thought on my head was that you're beautiful." Much to my delight, Bella blushed furiously and ducked her head down, making me chuckle.

"You blushed. After all this time, you still blush." If possible, Bella blushed even more and I reached across the table to cover her small hand with mine. "I absolutely love your blush."

She looked up at me through her long eyelashes and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Edward."

"There's something I need to tell you, Bella."

"I'm listening." I opened my mouth to tell her what I had wanted to for a long time but suddenly, I just couldn't. It was as if the words had gotten caught in my throat. What if I messed up everything between us with those three little words and she would never want to look at me again? I couldn't live with that.

So I opted to tell her what I could, staying as close to the truth as possible.

"I really like you, Bella." She smiled widely at me and squeezed my hand back.

"I know. I really like you, too." I smiled as well, even though I knew she didn't fully understand me.

"Okay, I'd like you to keep that in mind, then." She just rolled her eyes as I went on. "You know, I was thinking… would you be okay with seeing me in public?"

"What do you mean?"

"I thought we could go out together sometimes. We could be in public together."

"You mean like this?" She gestured between us and I nodded. "We always go out together, Edward."

"Yes, yes I know. I was thinking we could be like this, but a little more intimate." She raised an eyebrow as I prayed I could make myself understood.

"More intimate?" I looked straight at her and nodded.

"Yes, more intimate." Her mouth formed an 'o' as realization hit her and she stood still for several seconds, probably thinking it through.

"And how intimate are we talking about here?" Deciding I could show her instead of telling her, I leaned in over the table and pulled her down for a soft kiss. My lips were soft on hers, but it still made a shiver run down my spine.

When I pulled back, she smiled shyly, making me smile back at her.

"That intimate."

"I would like that." I had to resist the urge to jump up and crash her in my arms right there and then. A mile long smile did appear on my face, though.

So I couldn't seem to be able to tell her I loved her just yet, but at least this was a start. A very good start.

--

We ate dinner in comfortable silence, breaking it every now and then with a comment that made the other laugh. I also made sure to take Bella's hand as often as possible, caressing it and intertwining our fingers together.

Once we were done, I paid for the bill and we headed outside.

"So, Mr. Cullen, do you have something else in mind for today?" I walked closer to her and nuzzled her cheek, feeling her shudder, before shrugging.

"Not exactly. I did notice a fair when we were heading here, though. Do you want to go check it out?" She furrowed her brow, finding my suggestion a little unusual.

"The fair?"

"Yes, the fair."

"You want to go to the fair?" She still seemed unsure.

"Yes. It could be fun. How long has it been since you've last gone to a fair?" She seemed to think about it for a few seconds before answering me.

"About ten years, I guess."

"Then there you go. Tonight we'll relive our childhood." She giggled and then shook her head smiling.

"I'm _so_ not dressed for the fair!" She gasped at her own words and then giggled. "That was a very Alice-like comment, wasn't it?"

"It definitely was. I think my sister is finally getting to you."

"I think she is! Alright, Mr. Cullen, let's go to the fair. You better win one of those giant teddy bears for me, though. I always wanted one of those." I laughed and took her hand in mine as we started walking to the fair.

I would make sure I won her one of those damn stuffed animals.

--

I had to confess, it took a while to actually win the teddy bear she wanted but I eventually did it and it was totally worth it just to see the wide smile on her face. It turns out I had a better aim that I thought.

We rode a few attractions, including the rollercoaster where Bella all but screamed bloody murder, played some games and Bella ate more cotton candy than I thought humanly possible before it started to get a little too late. We couldn't leave without taking a ride on the Ferris wheel, though. It was tradition, after all.

I grabbed her hand once more and pulled her to the Ferris wheel, making her laugh. I absolutely loved that sound.

As we rode the Ferris wheel, I threw my arm over Bella's shoulder, pulling her closer to me and she snuggled against my side, resting her head on my shoulder.

I took the opportunity to bury my face in her hair, allowing the wonderful strawberry scent to take over me as she looked at the city displayed in front of us.

I wish I could always have her like this, in my arms, making me feel both comfortable and happy. I still had so much to tell her, so much to confess, but I was comforted by the fact we had made progress.

We usually went out together every now and then, but we were never this physical—we never got so close to each other. We talked and laughed, but I had never held her hand, hugged and kissed her like I had done tonight.

It was definitely progress.

She was the first one to break our silence with a sigh.

"This is great, Edward."

"It is. And you didn't even want to come!"

"I never said I didn't want to come. I just thought it was an unusual idea. I'm glad we came, though. I mean, I even got my big ass teddy bear!" I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad we came, too." I felt her nod and then she moved a little so she was looking up at me with a smile on her face. I just couldn't resist the urge to lean in and kiss her.

I placed my hand on her chin and very lightly pressed our lips together, kissing her softly as she ran her hand up my chest to my neck, playing with my hair.

The kiss began soft, but we quickly deepened it as Bella moaned into my mouth. I traced her lower lip with my tongue, begging for entrance to her mouth, which she granted me with.

Our tongues immediately locked in a battle none of us was truly interested in winning and I quickly found myself groaning deeply as my hand moved to Bella's thigh, caressing it.

It was one of those moments when I didn't care where we were, when time and everything else seemed to stand still and all I could acknowledge was the feel of Bella's lips on mine and her soft body pressed against my own. I practically lived for these moments.

When we pulled back for air, I nuzzled her nose with my own, making her smile and then leaned in to take her now swollen lips between mine again.

She was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of her smell, the feel of her soft skin, her kisses…

I spent the rest of the ride and the way back to her apartment kissing her.

--

Bella opened the door to her apartment and then turned around to look at me, smiling.

"Thanks for tonight, Edward. I really enjoyed it." I smiled back at her and tucked a fallen strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Me too. It was a great night." Even thought I hadn't found a way of telling her exactly how I felt about her, it had been a great night and I think that, at least on some level, she understood what I was trying to tell her during dinner.

Now we would just have to wait and see how our relationship developed.

"Do you want to come in?" I really did, but I wasn't so sure.

"Bella, if I come in we both know what will happen."

"Yes, and is that bad?" On the contrary. It was amazingly good.

"No, not at all. That's very, very good, but…" She stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around me so she could pull me down for a kiss.

"You know, just because we decided we would be a little more intimate in public doesn't mean we can't still be completely intimate when we're alone…" I chuckled at her reasoning. I could never deny her anything and I wanted her so much, that I couldn't help but follow her inside.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! So, here's chapter 5. I hope you like it.

There's probably only one more chapter left of this story.

Thanks to Kiriny13 for the help.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

My mind was in a daze and no matter how much I wanted it, I couldn't seem to be able to think straight.

I was pressed against my living room wall as Edward's hands roamed along my body and his lips set my whole being on fire. I was whimpering and moaning as my hands explored his body.

I didn't know how this had happened or how we had ended up in this position. We were supposed to meet our mothers for dinner tonight and as Alice was late, we decided to wait for her in my apartment. One minute, he was complimenting my dress, and the next, we were both attacking one another.

And the fact that we couldn't seem to control each other anymore scared me. I felt like our relationship was changing somehow and I didn't fully understand what that changed encompassed.

I was confused and I needed answers, even though I knew this was not the right moment to be questioning Edward. I've never had the greatest timing.

As Edward's hand found the hem of my dress and pulled it up at the same time his lips sucked on the sensitive spot on my neck, I knew I needed to clear things up between us before I found a way of screwing everything up and losing him.

"Edward, what are we doing?" He hummed into my neck and pressed his body sinuously against mine before answering, making me whimper at the sensations he made course through my body.

"I think you know what we are doing, love." Did I? This was not part of our deal, let's say. We had never jumped at each other so spontaneously before. When we were together, it was because one of us had called the other or because, like last week, we had gone out to dinner with the knowledge that, once the night was over, we would be in my bed, moving together

We always knew what would happen at those occasions. We knew we would sleep together.

But today was different. We were just simply standing in my apartment, talking, while we waited for Alice. There was nothing to indicate this would happen. It wasn't planned and I didn't know what it meant.

I knew we were being a little more intimate, but…

"Edward, stop. I need to think." He immediately stopped his attack on my neck and took a step back, looking both confused and worried.

I took advantage of the distance he had put between us to take a deep breath and clear my mind as best as possible.

"What's wrong, Bella. Did I hurt you someway or…?" I shook my head, not letting him go on.

"No, of course not. You didn't hurt me, Edward." He could never hurt me.

"Then what? You don't want to be with me?" Again, that was something that would never happen.

"It's just that... we've never done this before. I mean, we call each other when we need to have sex, spend the night together and then everything is normal between us. We keep on being good friends. That was our deal." I ran my fingers through my hair, still confused by what was happening. "But now, we're kissing and touching when we meet for lunch or, apparently, when our parents invite us for dinner and we're waiting to go meet them. I'm confused."

"I understand, but I just think our relationship is simply changing."

"Changing?" He nodded. "So what? We now go at it when and where we want?"

"I wouldn't put it exactly like that. I told you I wanted to be a little more intimate in public with you. I think that's what we are doing. Maybe it's time we add something else besides sex to this relationship of us." If I didn't know better, I would swear he was telling me he wanted to be more than friends, more than fuck buddies, with me.

"No, Edward. What we are doing is preparing to have sex pressed against a wall in the middle of the day while we wait for your sister to arrive."

"And is that bad?"

"No, but…"

"Listen, Bella. We changed the rules, but that doesn't have to be bad. If we are alone and feel like kissing, touching and making love, what's the problem with that? I like you. I want to be with you, is that so wrong?" There wasn't anything wrong with that. We would look too much like a couple, though, and I didn't know if I could deal with that knowing that in reality, we were not.

On the other hand, I wanted to be with Edward. I wanted to be close to him, and maybe one day, this would lead to something other than just utter heartbreak.

"No, it's not wrong. Of course not."

"Then, let's just enjoy it." He took a step closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. "And just know that every now and then, I may show up at your work, take you out and then bring you home so we can be together. Or I may just show up here, quite uninvited, just so I can do this…" He closed the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine, making all of my body shiver at the contact.

Our bodies were connected on several different strategic points and there was heat everywhere he kissed or touched. Suddenly, I didn't care about anything anymore. I simply allowed myself to enjoy the feelings Edward could awake in me.

He pinned me against the wall as he pulled me in for a deep kiss, pressing his hard erection to my stomach, only fueling my desire for him.

Amidst our kisses, his taste surrounded all of me as I managed to open the buttons of his shirt, running my hands up and down his chest and feeling his muscles clench and relax at my touch.

When we pulled back for air, Edward's lips didn't leave my skin. Instead, he left a trail of wet kisses down my neck to my cleavage and then back up again as one of his hands moved to cup my breast in it, effectively making me moan. I loved the way he seemed to know just how to massage my breasts and drive me wild.

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me as he slowly moved his hand down my stomach to my leg and then pulled my dress up until it was pooling around my waist. He then turned his attention to my panties, pulling them down my legs as his lips sucked on the pulsing spot of my neck.

Once my panties were discarded, he hitched my right leg up, making me wrap it around his waist so he could stand safely cradled between my thighs. He moved the hand that was still on my breast down to my ass while the other moved between us so he could open the button on his pants, a task I gladly helped him with.

Once his pants were opened, I lowered its zipper and pulled it down his legs, followed by his boxers. I moaned loudly at the sight of him, still not completely used to how magnificent he was—even after all the times we had been together.

While gripping my waist, he pressed himself even closer to me and nibbled on my earlobe before whispering.

"I want you so much. You have no idea of how much I want you. I need to be inside of you. I need to feel you all around me, baby." My only answer was a strangled whimper, followed by a deep moan and that was all the incentive he needed.

He ran a finger up my entrance and then moved it inside me to feel just how wet I was for him already, making me gasp at the sensation. He soon pulled his hand back, though, substituting it with the tip of his erection.

He then slowly moved his hips, pushing the head of his erection inside of me. I held onto him while taking him inch by inch inside of me until he was completely inside of me, filling me to the hilt.

Oh, he was so big and thick! I felt absolutely filled.

Edward stood still for a few seconds, allowing me to get used to him and only when he knew I was ready did he start moving in and out of me in a way that massaged my walls and made my eyes roll back.

When I started to move my hips as well as I could against his, Edward picked up his pace, angling his hips in a perfect way to hit all the right places inside of me. In no time, our rhythm was almost frantic, our thrusts hard and deep, and we were both panting and moaning at the sensations coursing through our bodies. This was a perfect example of how wild Edward could make me.

He knew exactly where to touch, how to touch and when to touch me to have me whimpering his name in pure pleasure. No wonder I was so damn addicted to him.

We kept moving together, reaching for our releases and moaning each other's name. And then, when we were both near our releases, there was a knock on my door. Edward froze for a second mid-thrust before he went on moving in and out of me.

It was Alice. It had to be her. I wasn't waiting for anyone else.

"Edward, it's Alice. We have to stop or she'll catch us." Edward shook his head and didn't stop moving. If anything, he managed to press himself more strongly against me, moving as deeply as possible inside of me.

"I can't stop. You feel so good and we're so close, Bella." He nibbled on my earlobe and grunted at a particularly hard thrust as I tried to think straight.

I shook my head, trying to clear it so I could think straight, but that didn't seem to be possible. I didn't want to stop either. I was too close and I wanted to come, but Alice was at the door and she wasn't the most patient person. She would just use her key and come in.

I didn't want to stop, but this was too dangerous.

"She'll use her key, Edward. She'll catch us." Without ever stopping to move, Edward switched the angle in which he was entering me and the fire broke out in my body. I certainly couldn't stop now.

I couldn't believe this was it for our little secret, though. We would be caught fucking up against a wall. I couldn't even begin to think about how I would explain this to Alice. I probably wouldn't be able to explain anything, either way. She would be too shocked to hear me out.

"You feel so good around me, love. I need you to let go for me. Relax and come for me, baby. You can do it. I'm so close..."

I just nodded, not being able to do much more anymore, and then all but screamed as Edward moved his hand between our bodies to my clit and started rubbing it in the most amazing way.

My nails dug on Edward's shoulder and I bit my lower lip, forcing myself not to scream out loud as Edward buried his face on my neck, muffling his groans. I couldn't scream as I wanted to as Edward thrusted inside of me at the same time as he pinched my clit, effectively sending me over the edge, or Alice would hear us.

My breathing hitched and my vision blurred as my whole body trembled with the sheer force of my orgasm.

Edward grunted as my walls clenched around him and after one more particularly hard thrust, he came crushing down with me, moaning my name as I whimpered his back.

All the while we were riding the waves of our releases, Alice was knocking on my door and I knew it wouldn't take long for her to grow impatient and just use her key.

Edward and I kept moving together, though, so we could enjoy the last remains of our orgasms. Our breathing was still fast and shallow while our bodies limp. Only when we could hear Alice trying to open the door did Edward pull out of me. He smiled at me and kissed me deeply once before I all but pushed him out of the living room.

Edward had just disappeared into the living room and I had managed to smooth my dress down and calm myself a little when Alice opened the front door with her key and came into the living room.

I should never have given her a key.

She looked me up and then down when she saw me, raising and eyebrow. I probably looked damn guilty right now—not to mention flushed.

"Where were you, Bella? Why didn't you open the door? Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"I did, but I was getting dressed. You were the one that made me use this dress, after all." She looked me up and down again, obviously satisfied with her choice for me tonight.

Edward had liked it, as well.

"Yes, and you look amazing! Now, where's my brother? I saw his car downstairs." Just the mention of Edward and the thought of what we had just done sent a shiver done my body. I had to clear my throat before answering Alice's question again, hoping I wouldn't accuse myself.

"Bathroom." Alice simply nodded before immediately starting to ramble about her day so far until Edward came back into the living room, smirking at me, and we left to go meet our mothers for dinner.

My body was still shaking when we left my house, but I had to confess that being taken up against a wall by Edward was one good experience.

Dinner with our mothers was good. Both Renee and Esme could be very chatty when they wanted to, lighting the mood and making time go by fast enough.

I couldn't say I was fully paying attention to the conversation, though, as Edward's hand was on my thigh, caressing my skin and teasing me to no end. That is, until Renee decided to turn her attention to me and inform me of her last not-so-brilliant idea.

"You know, Bella... I ran into that friend of yours, Michael Newton, today and he was so charming! I decided to set you two on a date. I arranged everything with him. I'm sure you'll have a great time!" I almost choked on my drink as realization of what Renee had done dawned on me. Why did she have to intervene in my life like that?

Edward's hand immediately stiffened on my leg and I had to force myself to speak.

"You did what, Renee?"

"Come on, Bella. You need to go out with someone. When was the last time you were with someone?" _Oh_, _about two hours ago and we went at it up against a wall._ But of course, I couldn't tell her that.

"Mom!" I looked up at Edward for a little support, but he just shook his head. "I don't need you to set me up with a guy!"

"You obviously do need a boyfriend, Bella. I haven't seen you with anyone in long time. What do you have to lose by going? You might even end up enjoying yourself." Yeah, right. I was sure I would have a great time with Mike Newton!

I was about to tell Renee exactly that when Edward stepped in.

"I think Bella can decide who she wants to go out with, Renee." I threw my hands in the air and smiled.

"Thank you!" Renee simply waved him off while Esme smiled at Edward.

"Oh, Edward, I think I should set you up in a date, as well, honey. You haven't gone out with anyone in a long time—at least not that I know of." Edward threw me a surprised look and before anyone could say anything, I did.

"You know what? I hate you two." What had gotten into our mothers all of the sudden?

I pouted for the rest of the dinner, not even paying attention to what was happening besides the fact that Edward's hand was no longer in my leg.

I guess he wasn't too happy about this, either.

I was still in a foul mood when Edward drove me home and followed me inside, closing the front door behind him while I got rid of my coat.

I couldn't believe my mother had set me up on a date.

Edward took his own coat off and then leaned against the couch, looking at me. He was uncharacteristically quiet with me, so I knew there was something up.

"Bella... You're not going, are you?"

"Where?" What was he talking about now?

"Out with Mike Newton. You're not doing it, right?" I had no intentions of going out with Mike Newton, but something in Edward's tone of voice prevented me from telling him that. It was almost as if he was forbidding me of going out with Newton.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

"You have to be kidding, Bella. You can't possibly go out with that guy. You shouldn't even consider it." There it was that tone of voice again, possessive and commanding.

"Why not?" I placed my hands on my waist while he struggled for an answer, opting for a very childish one.

"Because…" That was not even a valid answer.

"Because what, Edward?

He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

"I don't want you to go out with him, okay? Actually, make that I won't let you go out with him." What? He truly was forbidding me from going out with Mike.

Who the hell did he think he was?

"You have to be kidding me! You don't own me, Edward."

"Well, maybe I want to." Again, that didn't make since. He couldn't own me.

Had he taken the evening to purposely confuse and infuriate me? He knew I wasn't in a good mood already.

"I'm not a thing to be owned!"

"I know. I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was…" He stopped midsentence, which only served to irritate me even more.

"What, Edward?"

"Fuck! You fucking belong with me, Bella, and I don't want you to go out with anyone else." What the hell did that even mean?!

"I fucking belong to you?"

"Yes, you do."

"I told you I wasn't a thing, Edward! And I'll go out with whoever I want. You don't have that kind of claim over me. We fuck each other, that's what we do. We're not a couple. We're not even together." No matter how much I wish we were, we weren't.

"We're not together?"

"No, we're not." And that was exactly why I didn't understand why we were having this discussion. Why did he care so much if I went out with Mike or not?

Edward nodded once before looking directly at me. His eyes were dark with an emotion I couldn't quite describe and his face was set in a determined expression.

"We'll see if we're not, Bella." I raised an eyebrow, but wasn't able to say anything as he took several steps towards me and enveloped me in his arms.

Before I even knew what was happening, he had me locked in a deep, possessive kiss and my clothes were all but being ripped off my body.

* * *

A review for a teaser. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Finally an update!

This is probably the last chapter of this story (at least for a while, I might write some kind of sequel in the future) so I hope you like it and thanks for reading!

Thank you to Kiriny13 for being a great Beta.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

EPOV

I didn't know what had gotten over me to make me act this way. I was being possessive and domineering but I couldn't completely bring myself to worry about it.

I wanted Bella and she was mine—mine and no one else's. I wouldn't lose her to some random guy. I wouldn't lose her to anyone, at all! I couldn't lose her.

When she stormed into the living room, telling me I didn't own her and she was actually considering the possibility of going out with Newton, I had lost it. There was no way I would let that guy even think about getting near her. And that was why I had attacked her right there, ripping her clothes off and carrying her to the bedroom where I all but threw her on bed.

I wanted to show her just how much I needed her, how much I wanted us to be together. I wanted to show her how she belonged to me and no one else.

And now she was lying in bed, completely naked already – as was I - looking up at me expectantly as I knelt down between her legs.

She looked so absolutely delicious like this... there were more than many things I would like to do with her. And I could just start with kissing her.

As I leaned in to kiss her, Bella immediately wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me to her and I allowed myself to be surrounded by her embrace while our tongues played with each other.

Soon, Bella started to buck her hips against mine, urging me to give her what she wanted, what we both wanted, as her hands moved up my back to tug on my hair like she knew I liked her to do.

We truly were a perfect match in bed—and out of bed, as well.

I moved my hips in rhythm with hers, allowing both of us to feel enjoy that delicious friction without ever actually entering her, no matter how much I wanted it.

I could feel her wetness coating my cock like this and it made me impossibly and almost painfully hard.

I didn't want to take her like this, though. I knew exactly how I wanted to make her mine right now.

"Bella, turn around for me, baby." She bucked her hips in my direction once more before sighing and then speaking,

"Yes?"

"Yes. I want you on all fours for me." She purred as I tickled the inside of her thigh and then, smiling up at me, did as I asked her, standing on her fours for me and, damn it, she always did look absolutely delectable in this position.

I positioned myself behind her, enjoying how good she looked and allowed one of my hands to move up and down her back, caressing her spine, while the other lightly slapped her cute ass.

She moaned when I did so I couldn't help but to smile, satisfied with the fact that I knew exactly what I needed to do to get her to whimper like this.

Having that in mind, I leaned in to kiss her back a few times before pulling back and moved my hand to between her legs. My fingers felt around for how wet she was as I pressed myself further against her, making my erection slide between her legs.

"Stop teasing, Edward. Please... I want you." I allowed the tip of my erection to brush her entrance again, having the pleasure of hearing her moan once more. "I need you, damn it."

And that was exactly what I wanted to hear.

"Why would I want to do that when it's all part of the fun? And when I know you can get even wetter for me?" I teased her entrance once more while running my fingers up and down her outer thigh."Do you know why I like to see you in this position Bella?"

She shook her head and tried to rub herself against me, but I grabbed her waist before she could.

"Because I love your perky ass. I love to see and feel my balls slamming against your ass. I also love to see your pussy stretch to accommodate me."

I loved every single thing that came with being with her.

"Edward…" I smiled at her whiny tone and leaned in to caress her back. I wouldn't make her wait.

I kissed down her spine before pulling back to look at her. She looked beautiful like this, on all fours and waiting for me to ravish her.

I didn't lose any more time and did just that. I positioned myself behind her and placed the tip of my erection at her entrance, entering her slowly and then exiting her before she could take more than just my tip inside. I slowly teased her like that for several seconds leading her to whimper my name in frustration.

The little sounds she made when we were together in bed were like music to my ears.

Having teased her enough and wanting to experience the full magnitude of being with her once more, I plunged deeply inside of her making both of us moan at the sensation. I forced myself to stay still for a second as her warm and swollen pussy enveloped me, her muscles tightening around me as she got used to having me inside her.

It was simply amazing how wet and tight she always was. There was no better feeling than that of holding her and being completely surrounded by her warmth.

I then, while gripping her waist, started moving in and out of her in a rhythm that was almost painfully slow.

When Bella gripped the sheets beneath her and started to move her hips back in my direction, I knew she wanted more and so did I. I started to move faster and harder in and out of her and in no time, my rhythm was almost manic, but she felt oh so good!

She let out a moan every time I filled her completely and that pleased me immensely. It was an amazing sound and I enjoyed knowing I was the one causing it.

As we moved, I ran my hand up her back and knotted it in her hair, making her stand a little more upward and I could move even deeper inside of her.

My thrusts made both of us moan and groan and if the sounds coming out of Bella's mouth were any sign of how close she was to her release already, I knew it wouldn't take long for her to come. And I would, without a doubt, come with her.

As if confirming my suspicions, Bella moved her hand to between her legs so she could rub her clit but I didn't allow her to do so. I grabbed her hand before she could do anything and placed it back on the bed.

I wanted to be completely in charge of pleasuring her tonight. When she came, it would be because of what I was doing to her.

"You don't get to touch yourself tonight, Bella." I moved my hand from her waist to between her legs and slowly covered her clit with my fingers. "Touching you is _my _job."

She whimpered in response as I started to rub her clit in rhythm with our deep thrusts. Soon, she was clenching almost violently around me while screaming my name loudly.

Her clenching walls conjured with the way she took me in this position was enough to make me reach my release along with her.

The heat took over my body and my vision blurred as Bella trembled in my arms, both our breathings fast and shallow.

We didn't immediately stop moving, though. Our rhythm decreased and only when we both lost our body strength did we collapse on bed.

Bella really did more than unexplainable things to me.

I wrapped my arm loosely around her as I lay on my back and pulled her to my side, hearing her sigh in what I hoped was contentment.

She was so soft, warm and felt so amazingly good in my arms… In no time, the effect she had on me was noticeable and the little vixen knew it. She knew what she could so easily do to me.

When her hand moved down my stomach to tease me and her lips to my chest there was no doubt in me. I needed her again.

I made her move so she was lying on her back with me between her legs, making her gasp at the suddenness of my actions. She immediately responded to them, though, by wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me closer to her. I could practically feel the heat emanating from her and knew she was ready for more, as well.

I placed myself at her entrance and smiled crookedly at her before entering her with a long and fast thrust that had us both moaning.

Yes, she was so damn wet again already!

I stayed still for a few seconds simply enjoying the feeling of being completely inside of her until Bella started moving underneath me. I then began to thrust on top of her, slowly at first, but fast and hard then as she moved her hips in rhythm with mine, increasing the pleasure coursing through our bodies.

I nibbled on her neck and jaw as we moved together and lifted one of her legs higher so I could move even deeper inside of her.

Soon, maybe too soon, I was dangerously close to my release and, if the sounds she was making were any indication of it, so was Bella, but I needed her to tell me something first.

"Who do you belong to, Bella?"

"Edward..." She hadn't answered me and I needed her to. I needed to hear her say it.

"Bella, please..." I moved a little so our eyes were locked and I could see exactly what were portrayed in hers.

"You. I belong to you, if you want me..." More than happy with her answer, I simply allowed myself to feel. Feel her warm body in my arms, her lips on my shoulder, her walls clenching around me...

Soon, I was dangerously close to my release as my movements became erratic. Bella kept moving her hips in rhythm with mine, allowing me to keep impaling her.

She moaned my name loudly and I knew this was it.

"Now, Bella. Come for me, baby." My voice seemed to trigger her release and she screamed my name once more while grabbing onto my arms for support as her back arched off the bed, triggering my own release.

I hid my face on her neck, sucking on the skin there and muffling my own groans of pleasure as my body trembled and the heat took over my body with the force of my release. My fingertips dug on her thigh as I tried to pull her impossibly closer to me. She seemed to be trying to do exactly the same.

We lay still after that for several seconds and only when we were both slightly recovered, did we let go of each other. I rolled to the side, not wanting to crush Bella with my weight, but not without kissing her slightly swollen lips.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair as Bella came to lie in my arms again.

Tonight had been damn amazing! Well, the moments spent here at Bella's apartment had been anyway.

I wrapped my arms around her body in order to feel her a little closer to me and kissed her forehead, tasting the salt of her still sweaty skin.

"You know, Bella, I don't smoke but if I did, this would surely be the time for a cigarette." She giggled and kissed my neck, moving even closer to me.

"I know exactly what you mean."

I chuckled at her, pulling her even closer to me and breathing her delicious smell in.

We lay just like that for several minutes, maybe even hours, I couldn't exactly tell. Time tended to fly when I was with Bella and even thought I just couldn't be more comfortable right now there was still a question all but burning in my mind. I had to know if she really was considering the idea of going out with Newton. I feverishly hoped she wasn't.

"Are you going out with him?" I didn't have to say anything else because I knew she understood me.

"No, I'm not." Relief washed over me and I couldn't help but to smile. She wasn't going out with that jerk.

"You could have told me that earlier."

"Well, you were pissing me off with the whole you-can't-go-out-with-him conversation."

"I just… I like you, Bella and I feel possessive when it comes to you. I don't want to think about you with any other man. Just the thought of it drives me crazy. I want to be the only one who gets to kiss you, touch you and make love to you." I expected her to say something, anything, that could lead me to openly tell her I was in love with her, but she didn't.

Instead she simply nodded and rested her head on my chest. Instinctively, my hand went to her hair and I slowly started to play with the strands of her hair.

I knew she was thinking my words over and I wanted to say something to make her truly understand my feelings for her – something that would incentive her to tell me what it was she felt towards me – but I was at a loss of words. I didn't know how to convey what I felt because I was still afraid. Even after everything, I was still afraid!

I didn't want to lose her, I couldn't bear even the thought of losing her, of not being able to at least share the same room with her and smile every time she managed to trip on her own feet or blushed. She was too important for me and I couldn't lose her.

I wouldn't lose her. I was determined to make everything as clear as possible.

And then, just as I was about to open my mouth to say something – anything – that would assure me she would be with me, I felt something wet touch my chest. A quick glance let me know it was tears.

Bella was crying but why? Had I hurt her somehow?

I placed my hand under her chin making her look straight at me.

"Bella…" I wiped a tear which was falling down her face away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong." She wiped the rest of her tears away and tried to smile at me. She wasn't convincing though.

"Bella, you're crying, so there's definitely something wrong. Did I hurt you or…" She silenced me by placing a light kiss on my lips.

"No, of course you didn't. I just…" She took a deep breath and then looked straight at me again. "What is this we're doing here, Edward?"

I knew exactly what she meant. She finally wanted to know what there was between us.

I pushed a fallen strand of her hair back and shrugged.

"It can be whatever you want, Bella." She bit her lower lip in that damn sexy way she did.

"Really?" I simply nodded. "What if I want more than just the sex?"

I smiled brightly at her. That's what I wanted to hear.

"Then I would say finally!" She seemed confused.

"What do you mean?" I made her move so she was lying more fully on top of me and smiled at her.

This was it. This was the time to finally tell her exactly how I felt. It was about time I stopped hiding.

"I mean that I've been trying to find a way of telling you that I'm not just interested in the sex… that I've been in love with you for the last two years." She didn't say anything just looked blankly at me so I went on. "The sex with you is amazing of course, but that's not why I keep coming back to you or why I haven't been with anyone else since the first time we slept together… I keep coming back because I love you."

She ran her fingers lightly along my face, while clearly lost in her thoughts.

The cat was out of the bag now and all I could do was wait for her response while praying and hoping she felt the same way for me.

"Why haven't you told me before, then?"

"Because I was afraid. I didn't know if you felt the same – I still don't know – and I don't ever want to push you away or lose you. You're too important for me, Bella." Her next words were pronounced in a whisper.

"I do."

"You do what, love?"

"I feel the same way about you. I love you. I just didn't know how to tell you without scaring you." If she had something else to say, I didn't let her.

I pulled her in for a kiss which she quickly responded to.

Did she know how crazy she made me when she kissed me like that while brushing her body against mine?

The way she humming against my mouth made me think that maybe she did. She did it on purpose.

She suddenly and too soon pulled back to look at me.

"How stupid are we? If could have just told each other this before." I shrugged and pulled her in for another kiss.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You know now." She smiled at me and sat down on my lap, straddling me.

I ran my hands up her legs to her stomach and then to her breasts as she winked at me.

Yes, there were still a few things to be said… but everything was finally as it should be.


End file.
